Because nobody ever guessed that Sora could write
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Sora wanted to speak; but he couldn't. He wanted to scream but only tears came.


Nobody ever guessed that Sora could write.

...

Sora always joked, always laughed. He would smile and had the ability to _make_ it sparkle, encouraging everyone else that it was, as always, going to be okay. They just didn't understand, or realise, that the person he was trying to convince the most was himself.

His smile would light up everyone's faces, he knew that, and because of it he would _always_ continue to smile.

Even when he couldn't manage to get the smile to reach his eyes.

He would never say many negative things, and when he did, they were pushed aside. Everyone reassuring him, smiling at him, telling him that it was okay and that he was doing the _best _he could. After a while, he just stopped saying anything negative at all.

These days, more then not, he would hear words that were slowly eating at his thoughts. Those words that did not fully belong to him, but in the same sense, were entirely his own.

Roxas just wanted Sora to stop, to just stop, and hate.

Sora was almost grateful when Roxas would say that to him, but he knew that the opportunity to express himself like that had gone far, far away. Sora always felt guilty because of it, Roxas shouldn't be forced to endure Sora's inner-turmoil. But, at the same time, Sora was grateful. Roxas at least understood.

Roxas himself didn't mind listening to his other's thoughts, but they made his heart churn. And sometimes Roxas swore Sora could feel it too.

Because, even though Sora hated to admit it, being the Keyblade master, totally _sucked_.

He remembered the times when he could sleep on the beach, muck around with his friends, and play fight with them. Now, he was too worried to even sleep with the light off. He wasn't afraid of the dark, he just didn't want to be alone with it. Sometimes Sora could swear he could hear the darkness whispering things; lies, betrayal, hurt and hate. He would curl into a ball and hide under the covers.

Maybe, he was a little afraid.

Riku would often joke and wrap an arm around Sora and smile a fool's smile from ear to ear. Sora would join him with a fake smile, and again he heard Roxas' voice screaming at Riku in his mind.

_'You're supposed to be his best friend, so why can't you see anything!' _Roxas would scream; images would fill Sora's mind of a certain red-head watching Roxas walk away. Roxas would stop screaming then, and Sora was certain Roxas wasn't always screaming for Sora.

Kairi would watch Sora, fidgeting slightly. She had noticed that his eyes were darker, filled with so much pain that sometimes she couldn't stand to look at him at all. He always seemed so lost, so lonely.

He had saved the worlds, but what was there to do for him now. He couldn't go back to the way things were. He didn't know how Riku could.

Kairi didn't understand that after all of those times that Sora had saved her, and had been there for her, why she couldn't even help him. She tried though, but he would simply brush away her concerns with a barely half-hearted laugh and tell her not to worry. Kairi could see the want, the need in his eyes that almost reached his voice.

Because he _wanted _someone to notice. After a while, he kept persisting that everything was okay, and eventually, she gave up on trying.

Sometimes she wished he would just forget.

And so Sora wrote. He wrote what he could not express in words, what he was afraid to express in words. So he wrote and sometimes, when he looked back upon the words he had written, he would start to cry. Tears running silently down his face. He wondered how he got to where he is now.

The sixteen year old Sora would shut himself off from the world. Thinking at how he was only fifteen when he began his journey, only a year had past. A year. He would grab the paper and he would squeeze it, hoping that one day, this would all just stop.

He didn't want the pain or the fear anymore.

"Sora please! Speak to me! I know you're hurting but please, you need to talk to someone" Kairi began begging, she couldn't do it any more. She couldn't stand and watch her friend destroy himself from the inside out.

But he didn't speak, he wrote.

Riku wouldn't openly say it, but sometimes he would pull Sora into a hug and would hold on for just those few seconds longer. Everytime that he knew he had to let Sora go his heart would sink.

Sora would give a small smile and turn to walk back home where his mother would cook him a dinner that he wouldn't eat. He would go to his room and write what only he could write, and tried to ignore the darkness that tried to swallow him.

The darkness, the dreams, the fear. They went around and around in his head, and he wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He wanted to write, but the words no longer came. He wanted to scream, but only tears would come.

Roxas wanted Sora to hate. Riku wanted Sora to stay. Kairi wanted _her _Sora back. Sora just wanted it to stop, and it did.

He left no note, what was he even supposed to say. Roxas was begging, actually begging Sora to stop. He tried to reason with him, saying that things were going to get better.

Sora just snapped at him and told him to be quiet.

**A/N; Honestly, I don't know where this came from, but I got the idea from two fics that have nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. The Piano; A Supernatural Fic written by Wolf Maid and Hollow Eyes; A Zelda Fic Writen by ****IVIaedhros. I don't know how exactly how they're related but The Piano did kinda spark this. Writen in the same kind of text anyway. **

**They're both really good stories though I suggest you read them.**

**Anyway I think anyone whose exprienced what Sora did wouldn't be able to come back the same, especially since so much had happened to him.**

**I don't know why I didn't have Riku go down the same path, but maybe it wouldn't have affected Riku in the same way because he was more willing and I mean. Sora seems so innocent, then he just had to start killings heartless, nobodies and people just to keep living. **

**I mean, did anyone notice when he was fighting Luxord, he seemed really agressive. Then like 'poof' there goes that innocence, anyway!**

**Like it, hate it? Want something similar? Never want me to write something like this again? Reviews are what makes my world go round!**


End file.
